Hiro Hamada/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Hiro Hamada in television and motion picture productions. Teaser Hiroonhislaptop.png|Hiro on his laptop. Hiro-BH6-TeaserTrailer.png Hiroholdingbaymax'sgauntlet.png|Hiro holding Baymax's left gauntlet. Teaser-Trailer-Screencap-Hiro-Hamada-big-hero-6.png hr_Big_Hero_6_6.jpg Hiro-baymax BH6.png Hiro-baymax2-BH6.png Hirodressingbaymaxinhisarmor.png|Hiro struggles to attach a corset piece to Baymax's chubby stomach. Hiroafterhefisishes.png Big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-red-armor-baymax.jpg big-hero-6-teaser-screenshot-42.jpg Hiro Hamada4.jpg ''Big Hero 6 Hiro_Bet_With_His_Robot.jpg Hirocontrollerextendes.png|Hiro about to show Megabot's full potential BoredHiro.png Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-564.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-596.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-602.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-603.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-606.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-656.jpg Big-Hero-6-95.png Big-Hero-6-93.png|Hiro meets Go Go Tomago Big-Hero-6-96.png Big-Hero-6-98.png Big-Hero-6-100.png|Hiro with Honey Lemon Big-Hero-6-104.png Big-Hero-6-105.png Big-Hero-6-75.png Big-Hero-6-78.png Big-Hero-6-45.png Trust Me.png|"Trust me." Hiro And Pencil.png GroupSelfie.png|Honey Lemon snaps a group selfie Big-Hero-6-40.png|Group selfie that Honey Lemon has snapped Hiro With The Microbots.png "they do it.".png Big Hero 6 at University.jpg|Hiro celebrates his acceptance into SFIT with his friends 3 Hiro_sad.jpg Hiro-JapaneseTrailer.png|Hiro at Tadashi's funeral (NOTE: This shot is deleted from the film) Hirodepressed.jpg Hiroafterhurtinghisfoot.png Meetbaymax.jpg HiroScan.jpg|Hiro's diagnosis by Baymax HiroFallen.jpg|Hiro stuck Hirocovered.jpg Don'tscanme.png|"Don't scan me." Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-1.png Big-Hero-6-30.png|"No touching." Okayletsgetyoubackinyourluggage.png Hiro Fall On Floor.png Hiro Fixing Microbots.png Hiro Looking To The Outside.png CasshugsHiro.png Hiro Looking For Baymax.png Hiro Arrive In Destination.png Big-Hero-6-23.png|"Stop! Stop!" Big-Hero-6-7.png Big-Hero-6-15.png Hiro & Baymax Fall.png Hiroatpolicestation.png Big-Hero-6-13.png Big-Hero-6-48.png|Baymax: "Low battery" Big-Hero-6-37.png Big-Hero-6-38.png Big-Hero-6-17.png|Baymax: "We jumped out a window..." Big-Hero-6-84.png Big-Hero-6-85.png Hiro and Cass.jpg Hiro BH6 TV Spot smile .jpg Baymax Deflated .jpg Big-Hero-6-89.png Hiro and Baymax.png|Hiro playfully pokes Baymax's belly. HiroscanningBaymax.jpg|Hiro scans Baymax in preparation for upgrades Baymax's-first-armor.png Baymax's chip.jpg Big-Hero-6-39.png BaymaxandHirobow.png Baymax snack .jpg Bhalalalala.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 8.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 6.png Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 3.jpg Big Hero 6 - Baymax's Ocean Tips 1.jpg Big-Hero-6-34.png Big-Hero-6-35.png Big-Hero-6-63.png Fred BigHero6 Screenshot.jpg Gogo_Driving_.jpg Hiro and team underwater .jpg Big-Hero-6-60.png|Hiro and his friends warm themselves on Baymax's heating body BH6teaminFredsRoom.jpg Big-Hero-6-We're going to be superheroes.png Big-Hero-6-TV-Spot-3.png|Hiro scans the team in preparation for upgrades Big Hero 6 Wreck-It Ralph footage.png CostumeHoneywithHiro.png Big-Hero-6-71.png big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-6985.jpg Killerview.png BH6Teamnearthesea.png BH6TeamEmbarassed.png Go Go scolding .jpg Do it Baymax destroy .jpg GoGo comforts Hiro .jpg|forgiveness Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8930.jpg Big-Hero-6-47.png Baymaxandhirofightingnanobots.png|Hiro and Baymax break through microbots fired by Yokai DamagedBaymaxwithHiro.png Big Hero five.jpg Big-Hero-6-54.png|Hiro remembering Baymax Big-Hero-6-57.png|Hiro, upon finding an original programming chip inside Baymax's rocket fist BH6 still Baymaxhug.jpg|Hiro reunites with Baymax after rebuilding him Big hero 6 finale .jpg|The Big Hero 6 team jumps into action! Angry Hiro.jpg Big Hero 6: The Series'' Season One Baymax Returns 42.png Baymax Returns 27.png Baymax-Returns-15.png|"I can do this." Baymax Returns 43.png Baymax-Returns-20.png Baymax Returns 46.png Baymax-Returns-16.png Baymax-Returns-17.png Baymax-Returns-18.png|Rebuilding Baymax's body Baymax Returns 26.png Baymax Returns 40.jpg|Meeting Yama again Baymax Returns 39.jpg Baymax-Returns-19.png Baymax Returns 24.png|Reunited with Baymax Baymax Returns 23.png Baymax Returns 36.jpg Baymax Returns 35.jpg Baymax Returns 32.jpg Baymax Returns 25.png Issue 188 25.jpg|Meeting Karmi Issue 188 22.jpg Baymax-Returns-7.png Issue 188 1.png Issue 188 21.jpg Baymax-Returns-21.png|"Time to power down, ladies." Issue 188 5.png BH6 - Meet the Team 14.png Big Roommates 3.jpg BH6-The-Series-15.jpg BH6-The-Series-16.jpg BH6-The-Series-23.jpg Baymax-Returns-6.png BH6 - Meet the Team 4.png Fred's Bro-Tillion 12.jpg BH6-The-Series-6.jpg BH6-The-Series-10.jpg Fred's Bro-Tillion 17.png Food Fight 10.png Food Fight 3.jpg Muirahara Woods 8.png Muirahara Woods 12.png Muirahara Woods 19.png Muirahara Woods 20.png Muirahara Woods 13.png Failure Mode 4.png Failure Mode 5.png Failure Mode 10.png BH6 - Meet the Team 7.png BH6 - Meet the Team 8.png Failure Mode 1.jpg BH6 - Meet the Team 6.png BH6 The Series 25.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 49.jpg Aunt Cass Goes Out 29.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 31.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 56.png Aunt Cass Goes Out 52.jpg The Impatient Patient 11.png The Impatient Patient 2.jpg BH6 The Series 27.png The Impatient Patien 20.png The Impatient Patient 8.png The Impatient Patient 16.png|Hiro sick The Impatient Patient 3.jpg The Impatient Patient 1.jpg|Sick and with a broken leg The Impatient Patient 15.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 2.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 4.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 5.png Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 20.jpg Mr. Sparkles Loses His Sparkle 19.jpg Killer Apps 7.png|Wearing Wasabi's outfit Killer Apps 9.png Killer Apps 11.png Killer Apps 14.png Killer Apps 16.png Killer Apps 17.png Small Hiro One 28.png Small Hiro One 27.jpg Small Hiro One 16.png Small Hiro One 30.png Small Hiro One 24.png Small Hiro One 25.png Small Hiro One 21.png Small Hiro One 5.JPG BH6 The Series 30.png BH6 The Series 36.png Kentucky Kaiju 22.png Killer App 2.png Kentucky Kaiju 13.jpg Kentucky Kaiju 6.jpg Kentucky Kaiju 15.png Rivalry Weak 37.png Fran Fiction 7.png Fran Fiction 8.png|Chibi Hiro (Captain Cutie) Fran Fiction 10.png Fran Fiction 13.png Fran Fiction 19.png Fran Fiction 20.png|Hiro in Karmi's fantasy Fran Fiction 23.png Fan Friction 48.png Fan Friction 76.png Fan Friction 79.png|Everyone around Hiro is talking about Karmutie Fan Friction 80.png Fan Friction 83.png Fan Friction 84.png Fan Friction 29.png Fan Friction 39.png Fan Friction 40.png Fan Friction 42.png Fan Friction 43.png Big Problem 9.png Big Problem 2.jpg Big Problem 3.jpeg Big Problem 15.png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor.jpeg Hiro, Honey and Go Go selfie.jpeg Big Problem 24.png Karmi and Ultra Hiro.jpeg Karmi and Ultra Hiro 2.jpeg Steamer's Revenge 1.png Steamer's Revenge 2.png Steamer's Revenge 7.png Steamer's Revenge 8.png The Bot Fighter 12.jpg The Bot Fighter 13.jpg The Bot Fighter 2.png The Bot Fighter 3.png The Bot Fighter 10.png Big Hero 6 Hiro and Trina 1.jpg Trina and Hiro 2.jpeg Trina Hiro Kiss.jpeg Obake Yashiki 13.jpg Obake yashiki Big hero 6 Halloween .jpeg Obake Yashiki 89.png Obake Yashiki 3.png Obake Yashiki 5.png Obake Yashiki (2).jpg Obake Yashiki (1).jpg Obake Yashiki (3).jpg Obake Yashiki (4).jpg Obake Yashiki 7.png Obake Yashiki 9.png Obake Yashiki 11.png Obake Yashiki (6).jpg Obake Yashiki (7).jpg Obake Yashiki 92.png Obake Yashiki 76.png Countdown to Catastrophe 24.png Countdown to Catastrophe 21.jpg Countdown to Catastrophe 19.png Countdown to Catastrophe 25.png Obake and Hiro.jpeg Countdown to Catastrophe 1.png Countdown to Catastrophe 5.png Countdown to Catastrophe 11.png Honey Lemon hugs Hiro.jpeg Globby hugs big hero 6.jpeg Countdown to Catastropher 36.png Season Two Big Hero 6 - The Series S2.jpg Internabout.jpg Seventh Wheel (13).png Prey Date (3).png Prey Date (4).png BH6 TV S2 (7).png Something's FIshy 1.jpg|Meeting Megan BH6 TV S2 (3).png Something's Fishy (18).jpg Something's FIshy 2.jpg Nega-Globby 11.png The Fate of Roommates (1).png Big Hero 6 Ultra Armor 2.0.png Lie Detector 9.png Honey Lemon and Hiro.png Lie Detector 12.png Lie Detector 15.png Lie Detector 22.png Lie Detector 23.png Lie Detector 24.png Lie Detector 26.png Lie Detector 27.png Lie Detector 28.png Write Turn Here 1.jpg City of Monsters P1 4.jpg City of Monsters P1 5.jpg City of Monsters P1 1.jpg BH6 S2 mid season.jpg BH6 VS Hardlight.png BH6 The Present still 1.jpg The Present (1).png BH6 The Present still 2.jpg The Present (18).jpg The Present (8).png The Present (20).jpg The Present (4).jpg The Present (21).jpg The Present (6).jpg The Present (7).jpg The Present (22).jpg The Present (24).jpg The Present (8).jpg The Present (9).jpg The Present (2).jpg The Present (1).jpg The Present (25).jpg The Present (4).png The Present (27).jpg BH6 - The Present.jpg The Present (15).jpg Hiro the Villain 3.png Hiro the Villain.jpg Hiro the Villain 5.png Hiro the Villain 7.png Hiro the Villain (6).jpg Hiro the Villain (8).jpg Hiro the Villain (15).jpg Hiro the Villain (11).jpg Hiro the Villain (16).jpg Hiro the Villain (18).jpg Hiro the Villain (17).jpg Hiro the Villain (24).jpg Hiro the Villain (22).jpg Hiro the Villain (20).jpg Major Blast (1).jpg Major Blast (10).jpg Major Blast (7).jpg Major Blast (8).jpg Miscellaneous HiroonBaymaxpose.png HiroandBaymaxwithBalloons.png BigHero6team.png Big Hero 6 - team.png HiroonBaymaxpose2.png Category:Character galleries Category:Big Hero 6 galleries